


Hunch

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: And then doing other things because why not and because im trash, F/F, Femslash, Gals being pals, Girls bonding f yeah, Teen titan cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna has a thing for redheads. Lilith is a redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itried](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itried/gifts).



> I am working on few long fanfics, but I couldn't wait to publish something, so, here's my femslash oneshot.  
> Honestly, this fanfic or any other I am working on would never exist if I wouldn't be encouraged (scared for my life) by my beta, Raquel ("Itried" here on AO3) to keep writing and trying.  
> Also she is a great beta and she helped me a lot with the fanfic itself.

It's been a few months since Lilith joined the Teen Titans under Mr. Jupiter's command. It took the team some time, but, by now there were no more doubts about her presence, she was a natural. Quite literally, considering she was born with mystic powers that gave a whole new meaning to the word 'hunch'.  
But that wasnt all. The flame haired girl proved herself to be trustworthy, useful, and hard-working. She proved herself worthy of being a Titan.

  
"Harder!" Donna held tighter into the punching bag, motivating Lilith to throw another punch. This one was almost strong enough to make Donna back away a little. Almost being the key word.

  
The girls have been having those private sessions since Lilith joined the team. Back then she was in good shape, but she was as good a fighter as any teen her age.  
It was incredible how much she improved in such a short amount of time. And, even though Lilith was more than a decent fighter now, she insisted they keep the training sessions. “I can always get better, and I am still far from being at your cats' level." So they did. They kept meeting once a week, at Mt. J's training room, and Donna couldn't have been prouder.

  
"Good! I want to actually be able to feel the next one, think you can do it?"  
Lilith wiped off a drop of sweat from her forehead.

"Well, Donna, I am trying, but not all of us were gifted with super strength!" Lilith closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She tried to be in tune with every part of her body, shifting to stand in a better position so the little weight she had would give her some support.  
When she felt ready, she opened her eyes and punched the bag as strong as she could.  
She heard Donna's reaction before she saw it; a little excited scream.

  
"You did it! I felt it! I moved! You actually did it, girl!"  
Lilith could suddenly feel Donna's weight crushing her with a hug.

  
"Did I? Oh my god, this is so exciting! Thank you, Donna! I could have never done it without you!"  
They hugged for another moment before Donna finally let go, and, oh, now Lilith could see her reaction. Donnas face was lit up with pride.

  
Lilith stretched, her muscles showing in the sports bra and shorts better than it ever did in the skirts and cute shirts she usually wore. Her ponytail, which was once tight, was now messy, but she didn't seem to notice.  
Donna's pride was apparently contagious because Lilith never felt more part of the team than she did at this moment. Hard work apparently does pay off, kids.

  
"Wait, does it mean we're done for today? Because we don't have to. I feel great, I truly do. We could work on my punches some more, I felt like it was a litt-" But, before she could finish the sentence, Donna raised a finger to her lips and shook her head

"You did great! Now you deserve some rest, don't go over the top! It may be dangerous if you do, don't exhaust yourself." Donna gave the redheaded teen a warm smile and a pat to her back.

  
"But-"

  
"No buts, if you want to keep hanging out, we can go bowling! A new place just opened next to my apartment. "  
Lilith seemed to be considering it for a second.

"Okay, but I have two conditions; one, you don't let me win, two, you change out of the wondergirl uniform. I am going out with Donna Troy and you wore the uniform so much lately I almost forgot how you look like without it! Not red clothes either.”

  
"Thats funny, because Im not that open about my secret identity, you know, and I am sure as hell not letting anyone win. Do you even know me?"

  
"Alright, you do have a point."  
Lilith rolled her eyes and began to take off her shorts, replacing them with a bright pink skirt that was just a little longer, and putting on a pastel green button up. Donna couldn't believe this girl dared complain that she was the one who needed a change of clothing.  
She even let down her hair back to its usual shape.

"I kind of like it up, you know, it brings out your eyes." Donna decided to say. She knew it was Lilith's choice, of course, but thought it couldn't hurt.   
It's not like she didn't like it that way, but Lilith truly had beautiful eyes. The prettiest she has ever seen, she would even go as far as saying they were prettier than Dick's.

"You know I think everything looks good on you, its just that I barely see you with your hair up, only when were training. Maybe it simply reminds me of the you I see here, you know, the fighter. You don't get to show that side of you much."  
Donna could swear she saw Lilith's cheeks heat up a little.

"Well, I fight whenever the team is on a mission, and my hair isn't up then." Lilith laughed, but it looked more like she was laughing something off. Donna just couldn't quite get what.

  
"No, you're right. I better rephrase it; you're also a fighter out there, youre always a fighter. But seeing you make progress here, seeing it happening in front of my eyes, it's just wonderful. The guys only get to see the outcome, this is way more... Intimate?"  
And it was obvious now, Lilith was blushing. It could be from the workout, being as pale as she was, it made sense that the blood would rush to her cheeks and make her cheeks all red. But, it could also be something else.

  
"It's not that." And there was Donna's answer. She forgot Lilith's ability to almost read thoughts and know things was useful outside the field too.

  
The petite girl walked up to her, until the two stood very close to each other, then shrugged shyly.  
"I meant the blushing." She clarified.  
And, as if that wasn't clear enough, the next thing Donna knew was the feeling of Lilith's lips on hers. Sweet, and gentle.  
Distracted by the kiss, Donna barely noticed Lilith's small hands wrap around her neck. She was pulling her closer, but at the same time leaning forward, making Donna back off onto the wall behind her.  
Sweet, and gentle, but passionate. Much like Lilith herself.

  
Donna didn't know what to think, it was quite unexpected, so she simply decided not to. Because, right now, she was being kissed by an extremely cute girl with very nice eyes and incredible red hair, which Donna definitely had a thing for, and who even needed to think in a situation like this?

  
Donna closed her eyes and tilted her head a little, so their noses wouldn't bump so awkwardly, rested her own hands over Lilith's waist and pulled her even closer to her, their bodies pressing against each other.  
She inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of lilies she never even noticed before.

When did Lilith start using perfume? Or was it because Lilith was still sweaty and it made the smell stronger? Or did they simply never get so close before and Donna never noticed? Anyway, it doesn't really matter.

  
Their lips moved in perfect sync. Lilith seemed to just know exactly what to do, and when and how. Donna wondered if she could feel it twice, through her own thoughts and through hers because it must be overwhelming.

  
It was Lilith who eventually broke the kiss because whether she was in shape or not, she couldn't hold her breath nearly close enough to how an Amazon could.

  
Donna had no idea what to say, she didn't regret it, not one bit, but as she said before, it was still very unexpected.

  
"Yes, yes I know it was. I am sorry, Donna. Its just, I felt like you wanted me to do it."  
Donna sighed

"Oh, even if I didn't know it then, now I do. You're a great kisser, Lilith."

"So are you, and you cant cheat like I do, so I guess it counts more."

  
"Hey, it's not cheating, you're just using your natural ability to your advantage, it's like blaming me for winning at bowling even though you know I have superstrength."

  
"Speaking of which, are we still going?"

  
"Oh, hell yeah, I said we're going out so we're going out. You deserve it!"

  
"Well, good, because after all this training I am pretty confident I can kick your ass."

  
"We'll see about that, cheater."

  
"Yes we- hey!"  
Donna winked and went off to the changing room to keep her promise, which only made Lilith pout even more.  
"And just so you know, I started wearing the perfume today. I had a feeling something like that may happen, I guess you can call it....a hunch."

**Author's Note:**

> I am second language English speaker, and writing in English is so frustrating some times.  
> Especially since I am pretty good in my native language at writing, so the differences between my abilities in the two languages are really annoying.  
> But with a lot of help and encouragment from Raquel I decided to try anyway, even if soemtimes I want to give up.  
> Because I love writing (In my native language there's no one who'd read it), and because practice can do only good.  
> I hope you guys liked it and please leave comments with your opinions for next time so I'll know what should I get better at (or just comments in general).  
> 


End file.
